


Broken

by Crose5141



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, angst like whoa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crose5141/pseuds/Crose5141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are nothing, but an empty shell of yourself, is it still possible to heal? Or will you end up drowning in anguish and despair? A light can be found in the darkness if you seek it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

****

* * *

_“We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.”_

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

* * *

There were no other words needed to define him other than _broken._ He was like a toy that you couldn't ever fix that haunted you in your sleep with damaged parts and twisted was the last of the SOLDIERS, who had never even been a SOLDIER, but had all the enhancement and the last human on Gaia's forsaken earth, if he could even be called human still, with more mako than blood running through his veins.

Why? Why when the world had cried out did few hear it until it was too late? Why? Why did he have to suffer the loneliness of being the Last? Waiting in perpetual agony to dissipate into Lifestream. Hadn't he bled enough, fought enough, cried enough to at least deserve peace?

He had seen them disappear from his life. His mother, Zack, Aerith, Vincent, Tifa, Nanaki, and so many other familiar faces that haunted his every waking moment and even his scattered, restless dreaming moments that were more nightmares than actual dreams.

Why, oh Gaia why….

Some days, he felt the nothingness of his existence tear at his soul little by little until all that was left was an empty shell. _He was broken._ Other days, he felt mind-numbing pain that left him hoping that the next day would end his suffering.

He was broken.

When he opened his eyes, something inside him came alive. Maybe, it's because he thinks that he's hallucinating. Or maybe, he's finally lost it, but when he sees Zack Fair's concerned face staring back at him, all he can feel is relief. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as broken as he thought.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, all he sees is white. Much like his name, the white fills the room with the intention of invading the senses. He is lying on a small, uncomfortable bed that has pristine starched blankets. The sharp smell of disinfectant permeates to his nose and he is reminded of the dark days in Professor Hojo's lab. Days that he would much rather prefer to forget. A steady beeping sound that is in sync with the beating of his heart is the final clue to his location.

He is confused because the last time he checked he was the Last. There was nobody else on Gaia. So how could he be in a hospital? A hospital would mean that there were other people. And other people would mean that he wasn't the Last. But how could that be possible? He had searched the whole planet and had literally found no one. Only corpses with accusing eyes that had yet to be absorbed by the Lifestream had kept him company.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps, heavy ones that are approaching the room. His heartbeat increases significantly and he wonders at that moment if he is in a nightmare or a dream. Suddenly, the footsteps stop and the door opens with an ominous creak. His mouth feels dry, as if he hadn't drunken clean water in years. Unable to prevent himself from glancing at the door, his eyes are caught by the sight of familiar haunting violet eyes and dark spiky hair that seemed to convey the relentless energy of its owner.

"Are you okay, cadet?" At the lack of response from the occupant of the bed, the speaker, SOLDIER Third Class Zackary Fair tries to reassure the poor, frightened cadet whose racing heartbeat is apparent to his enhanced ears. "Hey, look. You're not going to get in trouble for being out of your barracks so late. You look like you've been through enough. The military might be a soulless autocratic machine, but we take care of our own."

Cloud Strife is shocked at this odd turn of events. He could have sworn that he was at Edge brooding the day away. Never in his wildest dreams, did he believe that his imagination could come up with such a good Zack impersonator. Because there was no way that Zack Fair, the best friend that had died for him, could be standing in front of him, asking about his health.

Maybe, he's finally managed to off himself and he's in Lifestream or maybe he's dreaming a terrible dream that will leave him sobbing and wishing for death. Because there was just no way that Zack was really in front of him, in easy touching distance. He decided that he must be delusional and ignored that imaginary, not-Zack who tugs at his heartstrings and reminds him of Before (before his world had imploded on itself).

Unfortunately for Cloud, not-Zack does not appreciate being ignored or at the very least not paid attention to.

"Hey, are you okay? Maybe, I should call a doctor. I guess that blow to the head was more serious than I thought." Not-Zack has decided to approach Cloud's sanctuary aka hospital bed and is now breaching Cloud's personal space.

While Cloud is not the most neurotic guy out there, he does have issues with people getting in his space. Years of close quarters with his mother in a small two room hut, then sharing barracks with unruly cadets, followed by his oh so spacious tube in Hojo's lab and finally sharing space with nosy AVALANCHE members had taught him the value of personal space and how to use the threat of a glare to dissuade possible offenders.

And right now, not-Zack was getting on his nerves.

"I am-I'm fine," Cloud said hoping that his subconscious would have the good sense to keep not-Zack away from him.

"Are you sure? The doctor said you had a pretty bad concussion." Not-Zack's voice was filled with concern just like the real Zack's voice had been when Cloud had been unfortunate enough to end up in the hospital due to the efforts of bullies. Sometimes, being the smallest cadet and the runt of the liter isn't the best place to be. Cloud froze when he felt a gentle touch from a large, calloused hand. He shuddered delicately. It had been so long since he had been touched.

"Listen, you don't have to put a brave front for me. You remind me of a friend of mine. He holds it all in too." The words were whispered into Cloud's ear with a certain hint of intimacy and intention to comfort, while strong hands carefully stroked his head and combed through his gravity defying blond locks.

Cloud sucked in a breath and shuddered. The words had traced so delicately around his ear and left him hoping that it was real. That Zack was really in front of him, comforting him. He didn't know if it was Zack's closeness or maybe his touch deprived self, but the tears he didn't know he was holding back start falling. The droplets fall down his face, burning with sorrow and regret.

Cloud is lost in remembering when he feels strong arms wrap around his body that feel so real and remind him of comfort and safety. Both are feelings that Cloud have not felt in a long time. For so long he'd been holding himself together with regrets and despair, so it was nice to let someone else be strong for a change. _Someone to lean on._

Cloud's tears eventually slowed down to a trickle. He suddenly felt tiredness coming on, his body sluggishly shutting down for some much needed rest. The last thing he saw was concerned eyes slowly setting him flat on the bed and placing the starchy sheets that aren't so bad anymore over his prone body.

Zack continued to stroke the adorable cadet's hair until the little one was in a deep sleep. He is reminded of the times when he was upset or injured and his mentor, Angeal calmed him down and comforted him by stroking his unruly hair.

Zack suddenly remembered that he has to give a mission report to Angeal that was technically due 2 hours ago. His mentor is going to kill him. At least he has a valid excuse this time. Zack takes out his PHS and winced when he noticed that there was 10 missed calls from Angeal. Yup, Angeal was definitely going to kill him. Desperately wishing to be spared of his overprotective mentor's wrath, Zack hits call and hopes for the best.

Zack winced when he heard Angeal's cold fury through the phone. "Puppy. Where have you been? It's been hours. I'm still waiting for that damn report. Meet me in my apartment in 5 minutes." Zack can tell through Angeal's clipped tones that he is really angry. Best not to anger him any more.

He moved to leave the cadet's hospital room when he noticed the cadet's chart hanging on the door. The name, Cloud Strife was scrawled in messy doctor handwriting across the chart. "I will definitely be seeing more of you," Zack thought unable to keep his mind of the Cadet Strife…no…Cloud's vibrant blue eyes that shone without the enhancement of mako.

**Author's Note:**

> Original cover image source: http://jmottola.deviantart.com/art/broken-mirror-143080354


End file.
